Night Fury
by Dragon Faller
Summary: After being made fun of by his family one too many times, Dipper Pines heads into the woods to find something to make him stronger. Instead he finds a large black winged creature with piercing yellow eyes, tied up and starting right at him. Together they learn secrets the townsfolk of Gravity Falls had purposely hidden, and something Grunkle Stan had been hiding for thirty years.
1. The Night Fury

**A/N: This Fanfic takes place right after the episode The Golf War, and although there are no spoilers for that episode, there are slight spoilers season 2 episode 1; Scaryoke. If you don't want to know the ending to that episode, don't read this story. Gravity Falls does not belong to me, if it did there would be more episodes by now. Night Furies belong to DreamWorks. Now on with the story!**

* * *

"Stupid Mabel. Stupid Stan. I'm not weak." Dipper Pines muttered, stuffing his hands into his vest pockets. He had stormed out of the Mystery Shack after an argument with his great uncle and twin sister, and now he was trudging through the woods, caring little about the fact that it could rain any minute. He pulled put the number 3 journal and the black light and began to turn through the empty pages, shining the black light on them. He found a few of them still blank, but most of the pages had creatures on them. Suddenly he stopped. In front of him was a small hill leading to a drop-off. A large strip of grass was gone, ripped up from the earth like one of those old dirt road from the 1800's.

"What the_" he started, but was stopped by a growling coming from below the drop-off. Dipper jumped down the first little drop and walked slowly to the steep hill. He got down on all fours and peeked over the edge. A large black winged creature was laying there, tied up, its eyes closed. He gasped and pushes back from the edge, then opened the book up. He fingered through the book until he got to the giant vampire bat page. "Vampire bat?" he took another at the creature. No. This creature had wings, but it clearly had scales, not fur. Then what was it? There was nothing in the journal about it. And why was it tied up? He crawled to the end of the path and climbed down to the bottom and slowly began to approach the creature. He shakily pulled out his pocket knife and took a step toward the creature. As he got close, he realized what is was.

"Is that a_dragon?" he asked out loud. The creature's eyelids suddenly flew open, revealed green-yellow eyes with black slit eyes. Dipper let out a staggered gasp and held the knife close to him, though he knew it wouldn't do any good. It looked at him, its piercing yellow eyes staring at him with fear. A sad sounding groan came from its mouth as its head fell and its eyelids closed. Dipper kneeled down next to the dragon and held the knife above his head. Its eyes shot open as he cut off the ropes. Suddenly it jumped up and pounced on him, pinning him against a rock. _Oh gosh. I'm going to die_, Dipper thought, his eyes wide with terror. _It's going to kill me. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die_, he repeated over and over in his mind as the dragon pulled back and opened its mouth. Dipper braced himself for death, but it never came. Instead, the dragon put its feet back on the ground and roared loudly. It hopped off him and took off through the trees, roaring as it went. Dipper shakily stood up and watched as it flew away, then turned and walked off, only to pass out after a few steps.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know this chapter is short. The next one will be much longer, I promise. And if you have any ideas for the dragon's name, please PM me them. Bye! :D :D -DF**


	2. Secrets and Yarn

**A/N: Yay! Go chapter 2! *falls asleep* it's almost 12 here soooooo. Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

The next day Dipper hiked through the woods, searching for the dragon. "Great job Dipper, you managed to lose a dragon. A whole dragon." He had basically checked the entire woods and found no trace of the dragon. It probably flew off by now, he thought. Just as he was about to give up and head back to the Shack, a roar came from behind a large wall. Dipper squeezed through a hole in the wall that that led to a huge closed-off area and searched it for a sign of the creature. He thought maybe the roar had come from somewhere else until a black object fell from above him and landed far below on the ground. The dragon jumped into the air and flew, where it stayed for only a few seconds, before crashing into the ground.

Dipper quickly pulled the book out of his vest. He took a pencil and turned to an empty page, beginning to draw the dragon. "Why doesn't it just fly away?" he whispered, sketching to dragon's tail. He added two tail fins to the drawing. "I don't see how_" he stopped when he noticed one of the tail fins was missing. He erased the left one and wrote Dragon at the top of the page. Just then, he dropped his pencil and it landed on the ground below.

The dragon looked up at him. He titled his head, which the dragon mimicked. Dipper stood up, closed the journal and walked out the entrance. Before heading back to The Mystery Shack, he headed to the grocery store and bought a fish, hoping the dragon would like it. Right before he reached the front door, a bright flash tackled him and pinned him to the ground. "Did you get them?" Mabel cried. "Get what?" Mabel got off Dipper and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "Ya know, the knitting supplies you promised me you'd get me." Dipper slapped his forehead. He had completely forgotten to buy Mabel some yarn and bough the fish for their dragon instead. "Aw, Mabel, I forgot." Mabel smiled. "That's ok. I won't need them until later anyway." Dipper sighed in relief. "Can I get them tomorrow when I go out?" "Sure!"

* * *

The next day Dipper stopped by the store first off so he wouldn't forget, then headed deep into the forest. He worked his way down to the ground below the entrance with the fish, his eyes scanning the area for the dragon. He had no idea that it was looking down on him from a large rock until it hopped down and crawled toward him. He gasped, but kept himself calm, holding the fish out to the dragon. "H-here," he stuttered. The dragon started toward the fish but stopped, baring its teeth and snarling viciously. Dipper looked at the knife inside his vest and touched it, which made the dragon jump and snarl louder. He grabbed the knife and dropped it out the ground, then, seeing its expectant face, picked it up with his foot and threw it into the pond. The dragon watched as it plopped into the water, then sat and started at him. He held the fish out farther and looked at the dragon nervously. It crawled toward him and opened its mouth, revealing gums, but no teeth. "Huh, toothless. I could've sworn you had_" Suddenly sharp teeth shot out of the gums and it snatched up the fish, gulping it down in seconds. "_teeth." It sniffed him for more and walked toward him, making him fall down and pushing him against the rock it was on before. "I don't have any more. Sorry," he said sympathetically.

The dragon's eyes rolled back and a choking sound came from the back of its throat. "Uh…" Half of the fish came out onto Dipper's lap. "Eww." He looked up at the dragon, who was looking at him expectantly. It motioned to the fish on Dipper's lap and licked his lips. Dipper realized what the dragon wanted him to do. "Uh, ok…" He opened his mouth and sunk his teeth into the saliva-covered fish, gagging at the taste. It swallowed, its eyes still on the fish. Dipper managed to force the food down his throat, though he almost threw up. "Mm." He smiled at the dragon, who tried awkwardly to copy his smile. They stared at each other for a while, until Dipper stuck his hand out, his palm toward the dragon's forehead. It growled and flew off across part of the pond, then crashed into the earth. He stood up and turned in circles, plasma coming from his mouth, and laid down on the burning ground. Seeing Dipper had come over to him, it covered itself with its wings and tail. Dipper reached out to touch its tail, but the wings shot up and he walked away.

* * *

Later, at the Shack, Dipper handed Mabel the knitting supplies. She squeezed him so tight he could hardly breathe. "Ooh, thank you, thank you, thank you! Where have you been all day anyway?" she asked, releasing him from her death grip. "Uh, nowhere. So, why'd you want that stuff?" Mabel smiled and chuckled. "It's a surprise, Dip." That night, Mabel tossed and turned in her sleep. "Dipper, turn off the light," she groaned. She looked over at her twin's bed, but he was fast asleep with his journal open on his chest. Mabel got up and picked up the book, and was about to close it when the open page caught her eye. She didn't remember this page, and it was Dipper's handwriting, so he had written the page. She read through it carefully._ I found this creature deep in the woods. He had been tied up and was missing a tail fin, so he can't fly. I gave him a fish, and he loved it. So far he's my secret._ She stared at the page blankly. Her twin had a secret pet dragon he didn't tell her about? She jumped when Dipper mumbled something in his sleep. Looking at her twin, Mabel shut the book and turned out the lamp.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Mabel found out Dippy's secret! Ok thanks for reading! Check soon for chapter 3! :D :D -DF**


End file.
